Sitting, Wishing, Waiting
by xoStarDust
Summary: This is a story about Jay and Paige. A party that starts the transition from hating each other, to becoming friends, to falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters, etc.

Summary: This is the story of how Paige and Jay go from hating each other, to becoming friends, to falling in love.

Author's note: The shooting happened, but Jay wasn't involved in it. Jay and Alex are broken up for good. Also, anything in Italics are actions.

* * *

Scene: Paige and Alex at work on Saturday night. 

Alex: Why is it that the last 15 minutes of our shift are the longest 15 minutes of our lifes?

Paige: Correction, your life. I don't have any plans after work unlike you Ms. Social Butterfly.

Alex: Social Butterfly! That term most definitely applies to you, not me. AND you are coming with me to Amy's party tonight, I've told you this a million times already.

Paige: I don't have anything to wear and don't you hate Amy?

Alex: You do too have something to wear. I know you keep an extra outfit in your car "just in case." You told me yourself. You're right; I do hate Amy ever since she hooked up with Jay behind my back. She may be a bitch, but she throws great parties.

Paige: There's no way I'm getting out of this is there?

Alex: Not a chance, come on it's time to clock out.

Scene: Amy's house

_Paige has changed into her "back up outfit," which consists of jeans, heels, and halter top. Alex is wearing her standard black pants and white wife beater. They walk into the party and get separated. It's been about half an hour and Paige is starting to get bored with the whole scene._

Random Guy: Hey baby, haven't seen you around these parties before.

Paige: I'm not your baby. _She turns and walks away seeing a door on the other side of the room that led to the backyard. Some people were out on the deck making out or smoking; Paige kept walking until she got to the swing set out back where she sat down._

Paige: Finally… a moment of peace.

**Meanwhile…**

_Jay has been hanging out with his friends in the kitchen and drinking some beer, but he's not having all that much fun. Partying isn't the same for him anymore and he's not sure why._

Jay: _suddenly standing up_ I'm going outside

Jay's Friend: Why? You smoking?

Jay: Nah man I just need some air.

Jay's Friend: _looking at him funny_ Whatever…

_Jay weaves his way through the living room packed with dancing bodies. A number of girls try to catch his eye but he's not interested. He walks out back and is greeted by a few people on the deck but he just waves and keeps walking, not entirely sure of where he's headed._

Jay: _spotting the swing set at the edge of Amy's yard_ Perfect. _He then sees a blonde girl sitting on one of the swings with her back to him. "She's kind of hot…" he thinks to himself_.

Paige: _As she hears someone sit down beside her_ Ugh, not again.

Jay: _finally seeing who is sitting next to him_ Paige!

Paige: Jay…?

Jay: What are you doing out here?

Paige: I don't know… I just needed to get away from that whole scene for a while I guess.

Jay: What do you mean?

Paige: The whole party scene gets boring after a while; sometimes things bring back memories I don't want to think about. What about you?

Jay: Pretty much the same. I'm tired of doing the same thing over and over. I didn't think I could ever get tired of hooking up with a different girl every night, but now I don't know.

Paige: Ha, I'm sure that's such a tough life. So many girls, so little time. _rolls eyes_

Jay: _getting defensive_ Oh and I'm sure being bored and having bad memories is probably just like having two shots and puking from it or something.

Paige: I wish it was that simple, Jay. _she gets up to leave but Jay stands up too and grabs her arm as she starts to walk away_

Jay: Hey, I'm sorry. _his voice is a little softer now_ I didn't mean to upset you.

Paige: _smirks_ Did you just apologize Jay? Never before seen…

Jay: Don't get used to it. Sit.

Paige: _sits back down on the swing_ Fine.

Jay: You know, when I was little I used to play on the swings and try to swing high enough to touch the sky. I don't know why I told you that.

Paige: _laughing_ Honestly? I did the same thing.

_Paige and Jay sit there and talk for a while telling each other different stories from their lives and talking about life in general_.

Paige: _shivers in the breeze_ It's getting late, I should probably get going.

Jay: Yeah. Drive safe?

Paige: You got it. I'll see you Monday.

_Jay turns to watch her walk across the lawn to the street where her car is parked thinking to himself that she was the most interesting person he had talked to in a long long time..._

* * *

A/N: Leave some reviews please and let me know what you think! xox 


	2. Two Points for Honesty

a/n – The chapter title is a song by Guster. I do not own: Guster, Two Points for Honesty, Degrassi or any of its characters…if only haha.

Setting: It's now the Monday following the party and people have begun to talk about seeing Paige and Jay outside together at the party.

_Paige is standing at her locker before 3rd period getting books for her next class and talking to Hazel, when Jay saunters past with some of his friends. Paige and Jay's eyes meet in her locker mirror and they share a brief small smile. Hazel and Jay's friends are oblivious to this; Hazel continues chattering in Paige's ear and Jay and company continue walking down the hall._

Paige: Come on Haze, we're going to be late. _Slams locker shut._

Hazel: Okay, but like I was saying… I don't know what to get Jimmy for our anniversary, what do I do?

Paige: _as they sit down in their seats _What? I don't know Hazel, I'm sure you'll think of something.

Hazel: What is up with you today Paige?

Paige: Nothing! What are you talking about?

Hazel: You've been spacing out all morning…

Paige: I'm just tired…

Hazel: Right, I'm so sure.

Paige: _rolls eyes_ Listen I have a serious question to ask you.

Hazel: What's up?

Paige: What do you think of Jay Hogart?

Hazel: Excuse me!

Paige: No, I'm serious.

Hazel: Why do you like him or something?

Paige: No I just saw him at a party the other night and I was curious.

Hazel: _looking skeptical but goes along with it_ Well, I don't really know much about him. He seems kind of… different.

Paige: _sarcastically_ Great help Hazel

Hazel: I still don't get why you want to know.

Paige: Can't a girl just be curious?

Hazel: Whatever you say Paige…

---------------------------------------------------------------

_It's lunchtime and Degrassi's resident bad boy is sitting in his car listening to music and eating a sandwich. His eyes have a faraway look…_

Jay: _thinking to himself_ Why can't I get this girl out of my head? Paige and I are complete opposites, what is my deal! Okay so she and I had a nice little chat the other night, but she's not deep, she's nothing special, really. Except for her hair, and that body, and those eyes… Wait! What am I doing! _He hears the bell ring and curses, jumps out of his car and wanders back into the school to go to class. _

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Jay strolls into English a few minutes later and sees the only desk open is next to Paige in the back._

Ms. Kwan: Mr. Hogart, where have you been?

Jay: Uh, I had some things to take care of…

Ms. Kwan: Don't let it happen again, or detention will be in your very near future.

_Jay nods vaguely and goes to sit down next to Paige. A minute later a note bounces across his desk. _

**What kind of things are more important than the tantalizing discussion of Hamlet?**

Jay: _smirks seeing Paige's loopy scrawl and whispers_ Um, anything?

Paige: _whispering back_ The purpose of a note is to WRITE a response, duh.

_A minute later the note appears on Paige's desk with the reply…_

**Thanks smartass. For the record I was in my car eating.**

a/n for the note I'm just going to show you the written thing rather than boring you with the he said, she said stuff Paige's handwriting will be in _Italics_ and Jay will be in **bold**

_That's it? I thought it would be a more exciting story…_

**Sorry to disappoint ya… but eating, music, and some thinking were all that went down during my lunch period.**

_Thinking? So it does get better! Haha, I wasn't aware you had functioning brain cells._

**Psh, okay.**

_Alright alright, so tell me already… what does the mysterious Jay Hogart think about?_

**Honestly?**

_No I want you to lie to me. Honesty please._

**Amy's party this weekend.**

_Something exciting happen to you there?_

**You could say that.**

_What?_

**You.**

_Excuse me?_

**Talking to you out back.**

_Paige then turns and gives Jay a questioning look as the bell rings and he bolts out of the room leaving her to sit and wonder just exactly that all meant…_


	3. Don't Think Twice

a/n: Don't Think Twice is property of the band Allister, I don't own the song, the band, any of the character, or Degrassi, etc.

Setting: It's been a few days have past and it's Friday again. Friday also means Hazel and Jimmy's party. A surprise party was being thrown for them by Paige as her gift to two of her good friends for their big anniversary. Paige is sitting in Media Immersion, her last class of the day talking to Alex.

Paige: Are you going to come to the party tonight?

Alex: You want me there?

Paige: Of course silly, you're my friend and I'm throwing the party. You can even bring a few people, like Jay or whoever with you.

Alex: Jay? You want Jay there?

Paige: Whoever! And I don't mind Jay.

Alex: Interesting… _swivels around in her chair, much to Paige's horror, and hits Jay who is playing a computer game_ Hey loser, want to go to a party tonight?

Jay: _never taking his eyes off the screen_ Ow! Alex, please you know we aren't dating anymore.

Alex: I'm definitely NOT trying to date you, stupid, it's Paige's party for Jimmy and Hazel.

Jay: _turning around suddenly_: Paige? Party? Yes.

Alex: Woah, okay freak what is your deal?

Jay: _coughs_ What? Nothing. I'll pick you up at 8.

Alex: Okay. _Turns back to Paige:_ Jay and I will be there around 8:30.

Paige: Haha jeez, okay I'll catch you guys later._as the bell rings and she jumps up to go set up and get ready for the party_.

Setting: Jimmy's apartment where Jimmy and Hazel have been sufficiently surprised and everyone is dancing and having a great time. The place looks amazing thanks to Paige.

_Jay and Alex wander in and see Paige who runs over to them._

Paige: Hey guys!

Alex: Hey girl, nice party. Right Jay?

Jay: _his mouth is just hanging open after seeing Paige. She's wearing a short jean skirt with heels that made her legs look miles long and a lavender tank top with her hair straight and down. Finally he snaps out of it._ What? Yeah.. yeah great party Paige.

_Alex takes one look at Jay's face and bursts out laughing and walks off to go talk to people leaving Paige and Jay alone._

Paige: So you want food or drink or something?

Jay: Uh, yeah sure. Lead the way. _As she turns and he thinks to himself… man, she has a nice butt._

Paige: So here you go. I need to go mingle but I'll catch up with you later! _She walks away to talk to some people leaving Jay to fend for himself._

_The night goes on and after a while Jay has had enough of the noise and walks out onto the balcony off the master bedroom._

Jay: Oh sorry, I didn't see anyone was out her….Paige?

Paige: Hey we always keep meeting like this.

Jay: You okay? You seem a little down.

Paige: Yeah..

Jay: Liar. Why don't you just tell me?

Paige: Because it's stupid. And I'm sure you already think I'm shallow.

Jay: I used to, but not anymore.

Paige: Really?

Jay: Mh hm

Paige: Okay, well I hate parties like this. It just re-enforces how single and alone I am.

Jay: You don't want to be single? It just always seemed like you were perfectly happy that way.

Paige: Yeah well looks can be decieving.

Jay: Don't I know that. _Paige looks at him questioningly_ Hey I'm not the terrible guy everybody thinks I am!

Paige: _laughs_ Is that so?

Jay: Yes I can be quite sweet and charming when I want to be.

Paige: I'll believe it when I see it Hogart.

Jay: _turns to Paige and gently takes her face in his hands as she looks up at him wondering what is happening and he looks into her eyes_ Paige you are so beautiful _he brushes some hair out of her eye_…So beautiful. _He gently kisses her._

Paige: Wow Jay that was good.

Jay: Paige… I meant it.

Paige: Jay, are you sure? I mean no one is going to react to this well. At all.

Jay: _putting his hand on her cheek_ We've got each other.

_They lean in and kiss again as behind then Hazel walks up to the sliding glass door and gasps with her eyes wide._

a/n: Sorry for the hiatus, but I'm back now! Let me know what you think. xox


	4. Way Back Into Love

Author's Note: Hello fanfic world, I am BACK! And I mean that for real, haha. For the record, I'm a college student and have been swamped. Top that off with breaking a piece in my back (just a little one!) and my life got a little busy. But I am absolutely in love with this story so I can't just abandon it… I hope you guys will start reading again. Either way I want to keep writing the story so you can expect updates at least once a week from now on if not more. Now moving on… I do not own this song, it's from Music and Lyrics, which I also don't own or Degrassi and any of the characters. This story though- its mine 

Scene: It's early Saturday morning and Paige is asleep in bed when her phone starts ringing on her nighstand.

Paige: Noooo too early. _She rolls over and blindly grabs for the phone._ Make it good.

Hazel: Well hello to you too missy.

Paige: Mhh, sorry Haze I was sleeping. I don't know if you know about that, but it's what normal people do in the mornings.

Hazel: Paige this is serious! You and Jay Hogart! Kissing! In Public!

Paige: Yes…?

Hazel: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!

Paige: Whoa, hi, I'd like to keep my hearing. Can we turn it down a few decibels?

Hazel: Okay. But seriously, what is going on?

Paige: I think something's going on. But we shall see.

Hazel: _pauses_ That's it? That's all you're going to give me?

Pagie: Mh hm..

Hazel: I'm your best friend Paige!

Paige: Which is why I'm telling you this much.

Hazel: Ugh, sometimes you are so frustrating. Want to do something later?

Paige: Yeah sure, I'll call you. Later Haze.

Hazel: See ya _hangs up_

_Paige puts the phone down and then it buzzes again. _Good gracious, what now! _She picks the phone back up to see a new text message from **Jay Hogart**. She smiles as she reads the words **Good morning beautiful. **_

Paige responds: **Well hello there. What's going on?**

Jay replies: **Laying in bed… want to hang out?**

Paige types back: **Sure.. but what?**

Jay: **Surprise. Pick you up in an hour.**

Paige: **Kay.**

_Paige lays down smiling… then sits straight up and realizes she only has an hour to get ready and jumps out of bed and into the bathroom that connects to her room to shower and get ready._

_Almost exactly an hour lately Paige hears a car horn outside. She flies down the stairs and pauses just before opening the door to catch her breathe and make herself look casual… like she wasn't racing around for Jay Hogart._

Paige: _walking down the front steps to the driveway where Jay's civic is idiling_ Can you be a civilized person and ring a doorbell?

Jay: I didn't want to deal with the whole family scene yet.

Paige: Oh nice Jay _she gets in the car_

Jay: Hey c'mere _she turns to him and he kisses her gently on the lips_

Paige: Well okay I guess you aren't horrible…So where are we off to Mr. Hogart?

Jay: _grinning_ The beach.

Paige: Uh, hon it's like 50 degrees out. Are you out of your mind?

Jay: Nah it'll be fine don't worry. _He pulls out of the driveway and they drive for about half an hour just listening to music._

Scene: Jay and Paige are walking across the beach shoes in hand.

Jay: Okay here. Let's sit. _He plops down in the sand which is partly sheltered by two big sand dunes shielding it from the light breeze_

Paige: Wow Jay it's really nice here. _She sits down next to him_

Jay: Don't sound so surprised, I told you last night that I'm not the Jay everyone perceives me to be.

Paige: No I know. Well, I'm starting to at least. In all fairness though I'm sure there's a ton of stuff you don't know about me either.

Jay: Hm… I know that you are hot, a cheerleader, you can get any guy you want, the girl every girl wants to be, you have people worshipping the ground you walk on… it's all pretty sickeningly like a John Hughes movie.

Paige: First of all most of that is wrong and second of all… you know John Hughes?!

Jay: Don't tell anyone but I'm a sucker for all those 80's movies… Breakfast Club, A Sure Thing, St. Elmo's Fire…

Paige: _laughing_ I never expected it from you Jayson.

Jay: Jayson?!

Paige: Mh hm… I think it fits the new Jay I'm learning about.

Jay: Don't let anyone hear you call me that. Ever.

Paige: I make no promises _giggling_

_Jay lunges at her and starts tickling her as she rolls around in the sand shrieking for him to stop, laughing uncontrollably the whole time._

Jay: Promise!

Paige: Okay Okay _gasping for air and still laughing_ Truce!

Jay: _sitting back down and brushing some sand off himself_ So what did you mean most of what I said was wrong? Is it possible that Princess Paige has some skeletons in her closest?

Paige: Princess? Puh-lease. My life is definitely not what you think. My parents are never around. My dad's always off on business trips and my mom is usually playing tennis or doing her personal trainer. Ever since Dylan went off to college I'm kind of on my own in the house. And getting any guy I want? Well… let's just say that's not something I try to do anymore.

Jay: What's that supposed to mean?

Paige: Sometimes people aren't what you think.

Jay: …Me?

Paige: No I don't mean you. You surprise me in a good way. Some other people not so much.

Jay: That's it?

Paige: That's it. It's just not something I try to talk about, you know?

Jay: Yeah I guess. _He puts his arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer to him_

Paige: _turning her head and smiling up at him_ Thanks, I needed that.

Jay: Yeah… I could tell.

_A little while passes while the pair just sits like that watching the waves and lost in their own thoughts until Paige breaks the silence._

Paige: What is our deal Jay?

Jay: What do you mean?

Paige: Well Hazel saw us at the party so obviously a lot of people are going to be talking about what happened come Monday at school so we probably should figure out what were doing so we aren't telling people different stories.

Jay: Well, I like you. Contrary to my past when I kissed you I meant it. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that night at Amy's.

Paige: _smiling_ Me either.

Jay: I know this is cheesy but, wanna be my girlfriend?

Paige: Hm…._pretends to think about it_ Yes!

_Jay quickly silences her laughter with a kiss, as it deepens he gently leans Paige back onto the sand as they continue to make out. A few minutes later Paige gently pushes Jay off and says she needs to get home soon. The pair walks hand in hand back to the car and a half hour later Jay drops her off at home._

Paige: I gotta call Hazel, shoot I totally forgot. _She quickly dials her cell phone and then arranges to meet Hazel at the mall for dinner and some shopping_

Scene: The Mall, Paige and Hazel have just finished eating and are walking around doing a little shopping.

Paige: Ohh those shoes are too cute _pointing at some black flats with little white polka dots on them in a store window._  
Hazel: Yeah they are. _As the pair walks into the store._

Paige: Can I get these in a 7 and a half? Thanks. _She turns to Hazel_ So how was the rest of your anniversary last night?

Hazel: Well… _blushing_

Paige: No WAY! You did?

Hazel: Yeah it was absolutely perfect. _She's not smiling uncontrollably and blushing all at once._

Paige: _As she tried on the shoes that were just handed to her_ I'm psyched for you Haze you deserve it. I wish my first had been so good…

Hazel: I forgot I'm so sorry Paige.

Paige: _waves it off_ Look how cute these are.

Hazel: Is that sand on the floor?

Paige: _laughing _Yeah I guess some was still on my shoes. Jay and I went to the beach today.

Hazel: It's not that warm out though…?

Paige: That's what I said. But he took me to this beautiful little spot and we just sat and talked for a while. It was so sweet.

Hazel: Sweet? Jay Hogart?

Paige: Yeah. He's a really nice guy underneath everything. I think I'm going to get these shoes. _She walks over to the counter and the cashier begins ringing them up and Hazel follows._

Hazel: I don't know Paige… I just think you should be careful. He's been known to use girls a lot.

Paige: Paige Michalchuk does not get used thank you very much. And I'm pretty sure if he was trying to "use" me then he wouldn't have asked me to be his girlfriend today.

Hazel: He asked you to be his girlfriend!?

Paige: Yeah, he did.

Hazel: Well, you're probably right. But still Paige, just watch out.

Paige: Thanks for all the concern Hazel, but I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself.

Hazel: Just don't get blinded to it and let what happened with Spinner and Manny happen again.

Paige: This is nothing like that. I need to go do some things, I'll talk to you later. _Paige walks out of the store and to her car waiting in the parking lot wondering why her best friend couldn't just be happy for her?_


End file.
